1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to a seal assembly for sealing a gap between, for example, a nacelle structure and a pylon structure.
2. Background Information
Various types and configurations of seal elements are known in the art and used for sealing gaps between components of an aircraft propulsion system. One known seal element is an elastomeric seal element such as a bulb seal element. While an elastomeric seal element can provide a relatively fluid tight seal, the elastomeric seal material may degrade quickly upon being subjected to a high temperature environment. Another known seal element is a metal spring seal element. While the metal of a metal spring seal element can withstand a relatively high temperature environment, such a spring seal element typically provides a less fluid tight seal than an elastomeric seal element.
There is need in the art for a seal assembly that can withstand a relatively high temperature environment while also providing a relatively fluid tight seal.